Chronos
Chronos is a first generation titan created by the Old Ones in order to be the God of Time a role of which he has held ever since his creation. Chronos became driven by his desire to keep the flow of time in its perfect status and through this did not take the time to create a race or group of his own and instead took on the form of the First of the Titans in the form of Zeus who had created the humans. Chronos would be created during the First Generation of the Titans and was created by the Old One Nebula of Inevitability and was created as a means of controlling and giving those mortals and creations on the earth a means of divining time for themselves through the work of Chronos. As the earth expanded and was altered by the Old Ones it was Chronos who was given assistence when Nebula of Inevitability created him a wife in the form of Ananke of whom would become the godess of time and through the work of Nebula of Inevitability Chronos and Ananke learned to love eachother and had several children together as the Old Ones finished their work on the Earth. As the Old Ones left Chronos of whom was unusually close with his Old One creator in the form of Nebula of Inevitability would have real sadness at their departure but swore to his creator that he would do everything in his power to keep the dream of the Old Ones alive on Earth. Chronos would join with the rebel titans under Ares during the events of the rise of the Numenorian Pantheon forsaking for the first time his role as the god of time and giving over control for a time to his beloved sons of whom managed this while he assisted the rebel titans with the Numenorians. Chronos would be forced to deal with the corruption of two of his sons of whom had in their desire to follow their fathers high standards traveled to the earth and attempted to resist Malekor's corruption of the Numenorian Pantheon but instead of stopping Malekor they were captured by Malekor and taken into the personal domain of Malekor the two were corrupted and turned to the side of Chaos. Chrenus would following his father giving over lordship of the duties of time lord to Chrenus's daughter Mhenus join together with the rebel titans under Ares in travelling to Olympus in order to confront Zeus in the event known as the Second Titan Civil War, and during this conflict it was Chrenus, and Chronos that were imprisoned while Ananke was killed during the fighting. Chronos would be released from his prison through the assistance of his friend Athena during the events of the Olympus Prison Breakout of 4968, and escaping his prison he would come to stay in Gnomer with Indus. Characteristics Personality History Early History Coruption of the Time Children Chronos would be forced to deal with the corruption of two of his sons of whom had in their desire to follow their fathers high standards traveled to the earth and attempted to resist Malekor's corruption of the Numenorian Pantheon but instead of stopping Malekor they were captured by Malekor and taken into the personal domain of Malekor the two were corrupted and turned to the side of Chaos. Family Members Noble Titans.jpg|Ananke - Wife|link=Ananke Chronus.png|Chrenus - Son|link=Chrenus Naechos.png|Naechos - Son|link=Naechos Aevus.png|Aevus - Son|link=Aevus Nike.png|Nike - Sister|link=Nike Relationships Ares Cover1.png|Ares - Friend|link=Ares Category:Titan Category:Noble Titan Category:God